


Starlight, star bright, you're the wish i wish tonight

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Trans Female Character, Transstuck, trans Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and her trans girlfriend Jade live on diffrent sides of the country, but Jade came all the way for rose's prom, it's their first time ever meeting, and Rose is more in love than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, star bright, you're the wish i wish tonight

The music floated through the little gazebo gently, you hummed along as you waited. You tried your best not to be nervous and you were failing. All around you were soft glowing lights, making you feel like you were in the middle of a field of stars. The feeling of floating hit you as you heard the soft, scratchy voice behind you  
“Rose” You turned around, your orange dress swishing around your knees, you caught sight of your date and you forgot how to breathe. Jade crossed the floor, her heels clacking quietly. She was nervous, it was her first time in a dress, and you were at a loss of words to tell her she looked amazing. She giggled and hugged you tightly, it was also your first time meeting face to face, you had been friends for years, but you lived in different states. You drew her into your arms and smiled into the glittering fabric of her dress. You pulled back and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle again.

Slowly, you two lost track of the conversation and had begun spinning around the gazebo, the lights flitting by like a room full of fireflies.   
Gentle and slow kisses passed between you occasionally, you were just so happy to finally have your girlfriend in your arms that you could barely contain it. Sometimes when she laughed, she laughed so hard she couldn’t keep up her pitch and her voice dropped a few octaves, and each time that happened you found yourself laughing too. Dancing and laughing, you and Jade,and for the moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
